Cena de Amor
by Shalala12
Summary: (TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA) Makoto levantó la vista de la comida, sonrió sin dejar de ver nunca su rostro. Uf, recordar de nuevo por qué se enamoró de este hombre? Era demasiado amable Rin siguió preguntándose si se lo merecía. "Esta delicioso. Gracias por la comida, Rin."


Woli, solo para aclarar este Fic NO es mío, solo lo traduje, por que me gusto, tenía algo de tiempo y porque me gusta traducir cosas idk xD bien, no molesto mas, hasta abajo dejo el Autor original y el nombre del Fic original

¡Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Cocinar. Ni una sola vez en su vida habia cocinado para alguien. En aquel entonces cuando iba a la secundaria, fue a tomar clases de cocina. Y dudaba de que su habilidad para cocinar sería tan grande como la de Haru. Ese maldito chico amante de la caballa.<p>

Pero aquí está. De pie en su cocina con un libro de recetas en la mano. Sus ojos color marrón escaneaban cuidadosamente la página mientras recogía los ingredientes en el mostrador. Su novio estaria en casa a las nueve, y quiere que la cena este lista para antes de eso. En primer lugar, vamos a ver lo que podía hacer con los ingredientes.

Podía hacer un poco de sopa, y Tofu. Tofo frito seria. Pero de alguna manera quiere algo más especial que la comida frita habitual. El pelirrojo cambio varias páginas hasta que se detuvo en la opción de filete de pescado. Su mente vagaba por unos pocos minutos mientras que él asintió con la cabeza. Muy bien, filete de pescado seria.

Rin lava cuidadosamente el pargo rojo y limpiaba la báscula. Fue muy difícil porque es inexperto, pero él podría hacerlo tarde o temprano.

Una vez que tenía el pescado. le cortó la cola, aletas, y la cabeza en dos rodajas. Cuando procedió a cortar los huesos pequeños, con el cuchillo se cortó el pulgar y luego apartó la mano, asegurándose de que no hubiera manchado de sangre al pez.

"Maldita sea." Rin se quejó y abrió un armario para agarrar un curita. El corte no era profundo, pero salió un poco de sangre. Sus ojos miraron al pez abandonado luego suspiró. Muy bien, no perdería más de su valioso tiempo, volvería al trabajo.

De alguna manera ...

El pescado se convirtió en algo negro y ahumado. El interior seguía siendo blanco, pero Rin sabía que estaba demasiado cocido y no se podía degustar y que no estaría nada bueno. Él arrugó la cara de asco. No había manera de que él sirviera esto como la cena. De ninguna manera.

Al menos, el tofu frito se veía bien. Y el sabor también estaba bien.

"Estoy en casa."

Oh .. mierda ..

"Rin? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué huele a quemado?"

"Estoy bien! No entres todavía! Estoy cocinando la cena!" El pelirrojo se apresuro para poner los platos en la mesa, y arregló los platos. Son las nueve ya, y maldita sea él no se dio cuenta, mientras él estaba demasiado absorto en hacer el pescado ahora quemado. "¡Lo siento! Sólo me quede dormido en el sofá por un tiempo! Terminare pronto!"

"Bueno?"

Oyó una respuesta, o más bien una pregunta? Pero, eso no importa. Termino de colocar el arroz en un tazón y dio un paso hacia atrás para mirar la mesa. Se ve muy bien y decente. Por desgracia, el pescado no se puede comer y él tiene que dejarlo que repose sobre el mostrador para que pudiera tirarlo mas tarde "Está bien, ya puedes venir al comedor." Llamó y unos segundos más tarde, su novio apareció detrás de la puerta.

"Es raro que cocines ¿Paso algo en especial hoy?" Pregunta el de peli oliva. Con una suave sonrisa plasmada en su rostro cuando se sentó frente a Rin.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza "No, sólo quiero cambiar el ritmo. Hemos estado comiendo fuera por un tiempo. Así que quiero tratar de cocinar. Lo siento por el olor, pero el tofu y la sopa están bien. Puedo garantizarlo."

El otro hombre sonrió y murmuró "Itadakimasu 'antes de excavar en su arroz. Dio un pequeño bocado en el tofu frito y se rió entre dientes, por la reacción nerviosa de Rin en ese momento. pero ver a el otro comer la comida que hizo realmente calienta su corazón.

"¿Cómo esta Makoto?"

Makoto levantó la vista de la comida, sonrió sin dejar de ver nunca su rostro. Uf, recordar de nuevo por qué se enamoró de este hombre? Era demasiado amable Rin siguió preguntándose si se lo merecía. "Esta delicioso. Gracias por la comida, Rin." Makoto extendió la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Rin, y el pelirrojo se inclinó al tacto."Voy a lavar los platos, ¿de acuerdo?" El moreno se fue a la cocina a lavar los platos.

La calidez de la mano de Makoto lo dejó en un estado de trance, pero luego se dio cuenta rápidamente de que

Ese pez maldito seguía ahí!

"Makoto! ¡Espera!" Corrió a la cocina. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Encontró a su novio mirando confundido la comida de color negro y Rin se rascó la nuca nerviosamente. "Uh, he fallado un poco en eso. Déjame echar un vistazo."

"También hiciste esto?" Los ojos de color verde se mantuvieron mirando a la comida y sonrió. "Itadakimasu". Para horror de Rin, el moreno se comió un trozo de pescado, arrugó su rostro un poco, pero luego volvió a mirar al pelirrojo

"¿Q-qué?"

"No es bueno, pero, si Rin lo preparo lo voy a comer todo. Así que, cocina mucho para mí cuando tengas tiempo." El rostro de Rin se calentó y sintió que Makoto lo abrazó. El pelirrojo se apoyó en el abrazo, relajado en el olor familiar de Makoto.

Rin levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que el moreno lo miraba fijamente. Cerró los ojos, dejando que Makoto se inclinara para capturarlo en un beso.

El beso fue dulce, y estaba casi encantado con eso. Pero por alguna razón, un sabor amargo le llenó la boca, y luego se separó bruscamente.

"Maldita sea, ve a cepillarte los dientes. Ese pez realmente tiene un sabor horrible. No puedo creer que hayas comido eso!"

"¿Eh? Pero, si Rin es el que lo hizo."

"No me importa! Ve a lavarte los dientes ya!"

"Bieeeeen .."

Tal vez debería pedir ayuda a Ryuugazaki para enseñarle acerca de la cocina. Y si es posible, debería visitar a Haru en su día libre.

* * *

><p>Autor - <strong>Jun-Despair <strong>- Nombre del Fic original - **Dinner for love**


End file.
